


Project Regen: The Future of Cybertron

by DragonLord27



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Pining, Regen Universe, Sentinel doesn't know what to do, all the pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLord27/pseuds/DragonLord27
Summary: Project Regen has been in effect for vorns.  Sentinel, who once was Prime, is now a young secretary just trying to make his way in a world that is much too big for him sometimes.  To his dismay he is now considered a cute little bot that would be the perfect cojunx.  Bulkhead is one such mech hoping to win his affections.  Will he be successful?  Will anyone be able to convince Lugnut they are worthy of his precious little baby?  Who knows!  Not even me at this point so this will be fun.You may want to read at least the first chapter of Baby Woes by Quiet_Shadow to understand the universe, but I would strongly recommend reading all of their Project Regen Files it's pretty great.  This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcome.  I do work full time so I'll update when I can, but it may be inconsistent.  Let me know what you think!





	1. Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby Woes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032050) by [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow). 



Sentinel slowly made his way home, tired after a long day at work. His job wasn’t hard per-say, he worked as an “administrative assistant,” at the clinic not far from his “creators’” home. He mostly just took calls, greeted the patients waiting to be seen by the doctors, and scheduled appointments. It really was pretty easy and borderline relaxing most of the time. But every cycle without fail there would always be at least one annoying mech. The type of mech that thought they were Primus’ gift to Cybertron. The kind would lean against his desk trying to talk Sentinel into skipping out after work with them for a cube and “some fun.” Sentinel, because it was his job to at least be pleasant to their patrons, was forced to smile politely back at them until they finally decided to leave him alone, normally after they had “graciously” presented him with their comm number. He couldn’t say that he disliked being admired on occasion, but the constant pet names from total strangers were just irksome. He was no one’s doll, thank you very much! He sighed knowing that the cycle would just begin again tomorrow. He frowned down at his chassis and wondered again how he could have been so unlucky. 

It had been vorns since project Regen had been enacted and Sentinel, like the others that had gone through the transformation, remembered bits of his life before, but not too much. He knew Lugnut and Strika were not his original creators, but as they insisted, he was as much a part of their family as their natural creations. He also knew at one point long before becoming Lugnut and Strika’s “baby,” he had been a full-grown mech, but he couldn’t remember quite what he looked like. He just knew it was more imposing than how he looked now, to his annoyance. He had also hoped to go into the military as a youngling as he knew he used to be a soldier in his life before, even if he couldn’t quite remember what he did or what position he held. He couldn’t explain why, but as a mechling it felt imperative that he became a warrior. Strika however was adamant her first little one was going to be a civilian and would hear no arguments to the contrary. He finally had to admit after his final upgrades he wasn’t really built for fighting, not that it stopped him from hiding up in his room that night shamefully crying as his dream was crushed. His family didn’t let him wallow alone for long, and by the next morning both his adoptive creators and his two siblings had forced themselves into his berth cuddling the usually cold mech.

Sentinel did eventually get over his disappointment but he still felt he got the short end of the stick when it came to the Regen Project. Most of the “participants” had grown up to be about the size of their caretakers. Bumblebee was almost the size of Blitzwing, and Optimus the size of Megatron! He couldn’t put his finger on why but Bumblebee being so tall really bothered him, it just felt wrong for some reason. Sentinel on the other hand was…petite. He hadn’t grown taller than his original frame not that he really knew what that meant exactly, but he did know he was at least a head shorter than, well, everyone. His waist was still ridiculously slender and his chin, while pronounced, didn’t have the same strong quality it once did. His shoulders and arms were also much daintier as he had never gotten the military upgrades that gave him his original broad build. In short while it frustrated him immensely he had to admit he wasn’t built for the military, thus his job as a glorified secretary at the clinic. 

“Sentinel!”

A booming shout interrupted his internal musings as he drew nearer to his creator’s home. A large teal servo wrapped around his shoulders pulling him into a half embrace. He turned to see the smiling face of his “sister” the first of Lugnut and Strika’s biological creations, Centura. He smiled slightly at her even as he tried to shrug off her heavy servo, he wasn’t one for overly friendly or emotional displays in public. The rest of his family seemed to never get the memo or blatantly ignored it, being very demonstrative mechs themselves. As a sparkling he had been mortified when, as he was being dropped off at the learning center his first day, Lugnut had scooped him up and smothered him in kisses while crying that his little baby was growing up so fast. All of his family had subjected him to similar forms of embarrassment as often as possible.

“Centura, I didn’t think you would be back from training yet?”

She chuckled, “After Mom’s training this was a breeze. I finished the course faster than any mech to attempt it so far and was allowed a few days off as a reward.”

She puffed her chest up with pride. Unlike her older sibling Centura was sparked a fighter and had decided to follow in their mother’s footsteps. She was currently training at the military academy and was at the top of her class, a fact Strika and Lugnut took great pride in.

Before Sentinel could respond he was suddenly lifted from the ground, he would adamantly refute his siblings’ claims that he let out a small, cute squeak of surprise. Sentinel was a mech, he did not squeak or do anything cute period! The orange servos that had grabbed him pulled him tightly against a massive, familiar chest. The said chest belonged to his brother Mason, the last and youngest of Lugnut and Strika’s offspring. Mason chuckled as he held his squirming older brother who was sputtering in protest.

“Princess! I missed you! The academy is great don’t get me wrong, but it’s just not as fun without you and Centura around. Have you been breaking anymore hearts while I’ve been gone?”

“Don’t call me that! We were sparklings for Primus sake!”

Sentinel pouted. His siblings had given him the nickname princess after they had played knights as little ones. They were playing with several other younglings at the park and no one really wanted to be the princess, but the knights needed someone to rescue for the game to work! It was decided the only way to be fair would be if they all took turns being the princess. When it was Sentinel’s turn he was grudgingly made to put on the “Princess dress,” a pretty, soft scrap of fabric that the chosen mech or fem would drape around themselves as a rough imitation of the fancy meshes royalty would wear in their picture books. When the rest of the little ones saw him it was unanimously decided that he looked exactly like a pretty, little princess, and for the rest of the game they insisted he should stay in that role. It was even suggested by several blushing young mechlings, that the knight that “rescued” the princess first should be able to get a kiss. Sentinel was annoyed, he was supposed to be a knight! He wanted to be the one to save the princess, not be the princess. He was unfortunately out voted and every time he tried to remove the “dress” one of the other little ones would promptly wrap him back in it until he finally had to admit defeat and play the part until they started a new game. The adults had thought it was the sweetest and cutest thing they had ever seen. Lugnut still had a picture of him giving Gizmo, who had lived down the street, a peck on the cheek while draped in the pink scrap of fabric, which he still insisted on showing random mechs to his son’s embarrassment.

The siblings laughed and continued teasing each other as they made their way to their creator’s home. As they approached the door was flung open and Lugnut rushed out trapping his younglings in a strut crushing embrace. Sentinel voiced his displeasure as he was still cradled in his brother’s arms while his dad hugged them preventing him from escaping. 

“My little ones are all home!”

Lugnut practically shouted in happiness.

“What a fabulous surprise! Your Mother will be delighted when she gets home! Come help me set the table.”

They all filed into the family home, Mason still cradling his older brother. Sentinel squirmed and complained until finally Mason complied chuckling as he set the blue and orange mech gently on his peds. As they prepared dinner Lugnut interrogated his little ones. Asking Centura about her training, Sentinel about work, and Mason about his engineering classes at the Iacon technical academy. As Mason was filling them in on his studies, his eyes took on a glint of mischief and he smirked a bit at his brother.

“The seniors were just assigned their capstone projects. They get to select a team made up of the top underclassmen to help them, and they have to select at least one mech from each year. And I got selected to be on the top ranked engineer’s team!”

Mason puffed up in pride. Sentinel paused as he was grabbing an assortment of additives for everyone’s evening energon, he didn’t trust the look in his brother’s eyes. Lugnut loudly praised his youngest son, as he tended to do to all of them, only after their carrier had finished his pleased tirade did Mason continue. 

“He asked about you brother. He even wanted to know if you might come to the project showcase. He looked pretty hopeful.”

“Well don’t keep us in suspense!” Centura demanded giggling at the oldest brother’s ‘plight’, “Who would try to whisk away our princess?”

“Ratchet and Hook’s kid, Bulkhead!”

Sentinel groaned, hiding his blushing face from his amused creator and siblings. The clinic where he worked was the same one Ratchet had chosen to make his personal domain. The doctor ruled the clinic with an iron servo, prepared to grumble at any who dared cross him or throw a wrench at them if he deemed the matter worthy of drastic measures. While the medic was undoubtedly grumpy he got along with Sentinel surprisingly well. Sentinel was good with banter, having to rely on it more often than not with such a small frame, which the medic appreciated. And while no one was permitted to talk about the “before times” with the young mechs he felt sure that Ratchet knew him from back then. The medic had quickly become protective of his young coworker, often chasing off the unwanted mechs that bothered him during the day. 

Since Ratchet was there it wasn’t uncommon for his mechling, Bulkhead, to occasionally stop in. After Sentinel started it seemed like the green mech would stop by as often as he could, blushing and trying to make stilted conversation with the other. Sentinel indulged him not wanting to get on the doctor’s bad side by being rude to his only creation. So what if he was a bit socially awkward, it was better than having to deal with creeps, and at least Bulkhead didn’t want to get under his plating!

“Stop it guys! You know that’s not true, he’s just weird sometimes so I guess it’s hard for him to talk to people. He doesn’t think of me…like that!”

Mason and Centura just smiled wider at their brother’s denial before they started chanting an obnoxious sparkling rhyme about crushes kissing in trees, Sentinel just groaned louder at their antics. While they were still teasing the small mech, Strika strode through the door. She was surprised but incredibly pleased to see all of her creations scattered around the table and kitchen preparing the evening energon.

“Mother!” 

Centura and Mason ran over to embrace her. Sentinel attempted to stay back having received more than enough hugs for one night. He was thwarted when Centura grabbed him as she ran past, pulling him into the tangle of bodies. As always Sentinel found himself inexplicably in the middle, pressed into his creator’s chest plate. After too long in Sentinel’s opinion, they finally separated but before he could get far Strika tucked him under her massive arm holding him close while she made her way into the dining area.

“My precious little bitlits. Have you managed to cause any trouble while I was out serving the Empire?”

“Sentinel is breaking hearts again!”

Centura loudly announced. Sentinel punched her in the shoulder halfheartedly as she laughed at his expense. 

“Oh?” 

Strika’s eyes lit up as she held her oldest creation closer.

“And who’s optics has he caught this time?”

“Bulkhead’s!”

Mason crowed, as he continued to giggle at Sentinel, while the embarrassed bot spluttered out denials. Strika smiled pleased. Bulkhead could be a good option for her little Sentinel. He was intelligent, came from a good family, and after Project Regen he had become massive. He was even slightly taller than Lugnut and just as broad! Perfect to provide for and protect their most delicate creation. It was important to start thinking of these things as Sentinel was coming to that age when she was certain he would have quite a few suitors vying for his attentions. Her oldest creation had grown up to be quite the beauty even if he didn’t seem to realize it, and it was important they started helping him search for a good match. Besides it would be much better to have a good family friend whisk him off his peds than some undeserving mech none of them had met!

Strika hummed in thought, still holding her oldest to her side.

“He might be a good option bitlit. He could give you quite the brood of large healthy sparklings of your own.”

“Mom!” Sentinel whined embarrassed.

The decepticon general chucked quietly, finding as always, his cute, little mannerisms endearing. Yes, he would be a lovely cojunx for any mech, provided she deemed them worthy of him. And she knew just where they could begin their search, Lord Megatron had unintentionally provided her with the perfect venue during their afternoon meeting. 

“In fact, I think I know of the perfect way you may be able to see your potential suitor to better tell if he might be the right mech for you, and perhaps meet others. Megatron has invited us to the ball being held in honor of the young Prince’s coming of age ceremony,” Strika announced to her excited younglings and consort, well most of her younglings seemed excited.

“That sounds marvelous my love, but what does the ball have to do with letting our sweet little Sentinel better meet his potential suitor?”

Lugnut asked his consort. Strika just smiled and stroked Sentinel’s helm fins.

“I hear Hook and Ratchet are invited, and from what I understand the young Prince and Bulkhead have become quite the confidants, so I’m sure they’ll bring him along. Who knows the young mech may be able to waltz his way into our little one’s good graces!”

Sentinel groaned. He didn’t like balls and never had. Originally it was because he and Optimus couldn’t stand each other, but as they grew they became friendlier to the point that Sentinel would call Optimus a true friend. Now he disliked them because balls meant formal wear, and formal wear for him meant pretty fabric, little jewels, and intricate paint patterns. He probably wouldn’t mind those things on their own too much, but at balls they seemed to beckon any mech standing nearby to attempt to win his favor! He wasn’t a weak little fem! He didn’t need others to dote on him, he was fine!

But if Strika had decided to go there would be no changing her mind. Centura squealed,

“Can I help Sentinel pick something cute to wear?”

Strika smiled nodding.

“Of course. I think first thing tomorrow will be the most ideal time to go shopping for something suitable. We’ll find something good for our little love.”

Sentinel sighed knowing there was no escape. At least there would be no dresses involved! He smiled vaguely remembering his first time in court after catching a cold. He had been forced into a frilly, embarrassing monstrosity. At least things couldn’t get worse than that!

 

~Break-break-break~

 

Sentinel looked at his reflection with mounting trepidation. It was worse than he thought, oh so much worse.

“You look utterly divine darling!”

The design mech, a fem named Twill announced proudly as she looked over her work. 

“Are you certain this is…necessary? I’m sure I’d be fine with just a few meshes.”

Normally Sentinel would have never suggested wearing meshes. Ever since the Princess fiasco he never liked them and made a point to avoid them whenever possible, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and this definitely qualified as desperate. It was his worst nightmare come to life, Sentinel was once again in a dress. 

It wasn’t like the one he had as a sparkling, all nonsense frills and puffy fluff sticking out every which way, this was…sleek. It was a gleaming metallic silver that contrasted beautifully with his dark blue and orange paint job. It hugged his plating in a borderline obscene way guiding the observing eye to follow the plummeting neckline down to his midriff just barely hiding his headlights from view, or up the slit that left his right ped exposed and stopped just below his panel. He knew his panel was shut but with the dress covering it, it almost would make a mech wonder if it really was or if his spike housing and valve where open, hidden from sight only by flimsy silver mesh. The back, if it could even be classified as a back, plummeted even farther than the neckline stopping just above his aft leaving all his back plating on display. The fabric then clung to his aft leaving nothing to the imagination as it seemed to beckon servos to reach out and touch it. Sentinel was confused. He was a Cybertronian, they generally went about their daily lives with nothing to obscure their plating. His back plates, aft, and even his panel were usually exposed for all to see, but somehow this covering had made him feel more exposed than he felt when he wore nothing!

Twill, ignoring or not sensing her patron’s dread, waved her hand dismissively at his suggestion.

“If this were some local gathering a few simple meshes would be fine, but this is a ball at the royal palace! Dresses are all the rage right now, and with your figure it would be a crime if you didn’t wear one to show it off!”

She smiled at him in the mirror as she smoothed out the last few wrinkles. 

“Let’s finish getting your final touches on and then we can show your Mother and sister and see what they think. If they agree that it’s too much I’m sure we can find you something suitable.”

She sighed dreamily as she looked at his frame.

“I could probably dress you in an old mesh scrap and you would still look delicious, I’ll be shocked if you don’t have at least a dozen suitors by the end of the ball.”

He spluttered, uncertain how to respond. On the one hand, he was no more delicious than he was cute! He was handsome, dashing, charming, and a million other modifiers that did not make him sound like a little energon goodie. But on the other, she was a cute fem, even if she was quite a bit taller than he was, and he was a bit flattered at her obvious admiration of his frame. For some reason after he was old enough to enter the secondary learning academy all the pretty, dainty fems never seemed to look at him as a potential date. They seemed to like spending time with him but while they were together they would only ask him how he polished his plating and would ask if they could come over sometime for a “beauty day.” They never seemed to see him romantically. The large mechs and fems however, started leaving him gifts, asked to sit with him during refuel, followed him around during recess like a group of lost cyberpups and he could never quite figure out why.

Before he could formulate a response, she had finished adjusting the last few touches. He now had a string of clear and blue gems attached to each of his helm fins, a silver cuff with matching but larger gems was clipped around each delicate wrist, and a thick color-like necklace dotted with even more jewels was fastened around his neck. Before he could express his…concerns that the outfit made him look a bit like a pleasurebot or something, Twill had shoved him out of the dressing room and in front of Centura and Strika.

“Oh brother! now you really do look like a princess!”

Centura looked delighted walking around the frozen Sentinel to better observe his outfit.

“You do look lovely my little mech,”

Strika said indulgently as she looked at her oldest son. It was so hard to imagine that not too many vorns ago this beautiful mech was the same scared, cranky, little baby she and Lugnut had decided to take home with them. She smiled as she stroked his cheek.

“We’ll take it all. Thank you Twill.”

Twill smiled happily as she bobbed a curtsy and scurried away to ring up everything for them. She came back shortly and helped sentinel remove the garment and packed it neatly into a box wrapped in a gold ribbon. 

“Also, if you would like to complete the look Madam Fresco in the little shop across the street is fabulous at doing paint jobs for formal wear if you are looking for someone. I can even send her an image capture of the dress and accessories so she can design a custom job for you.”

Strika nodded,

“That would be lovely, I think we’ll plan to come in the day of the celebration if she has availability. Inform her that my daughter and I will also get a touch up at the same time. Nothing too intricate but it is important to be freshly painted before attending his excellency.”

Twill smiled,

“I’m sure Fresco will be honored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sentinel, you're family just loves their little princess :) I really do like this awkward little family, I'll probably play around with them some more. But next chapter we'll be looking into the life of Bulkhead and what he's been up to. Let me know if you want to see Sentinel with anyone else. At the moment I'm pretty set on him ending up with Bulkhead, but that could change, and if it doesn't change I may at least add them in as another potential suitor. 
> 
> Also if you want to read about Baby Sentinel in a dress look up the chapter "Silly" in 28 Woes by Quiet_Shadow in their Woes Series.


	2. Love and Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see what Bulkhead's been doing in this new future. Let me know what you guys think of his character or if you would like me to explore other aspects of this universe :)

Bulkhead hurried off to the palace practically floating as he thought about his past cycle. He couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome if he had planned it! And he honestly hadn’t it really was just good luck, perfect, glorious luck. The kind of luck that could make a mech believe that Primus truly was behind the scenes guiding each of his children’s sparks through their lives, not that he would say that to his parents. They would probably just snort at just the notion of primus, most likely in tandem which was just disconcerting at times. But not even thoughts of his creator’s distain at the borderline “religious nonsense” he was tempted to sing about at the top of his voice corder, could dissuade him from his good mood. Everything was just too perfect! He couldn’t wait to tell Bee and Optimus!

 

~Break-Break-Break~

 

He had started off his day like normal, by heading off to the academy first thing after bidding goodbye to his creators as they finished getting ready for work. Hook to go teach his first lecture at the medical academy and Ratchet to practice his trade at the little clinic just down the road from their apartment. Ratchet could have gotten a job at the medical academy or even Iacon general hospital, a fact Hook constantly reminded the stubborn red and white medic, but he always declined. Ratchet claimed that he had seen enough stress and war in his life and he was more than content to just treat mild viruses and the odd broken strut in the quiet little clinic. Hook as always begrudgingly let the matter go muttering that it was beneath Ratchet’s talents and all of Iacon, Cybertron even, should bear witness to his perfection. Which always caused Ratchet to smile when he thought no one was looking, flattered that his partner would refer to him as perfect, a word Hook never used lightly. 

After smiling at his creator’s antics, he hurried off. The academy wasn’t far, as the technical academy was just across the street from the medical one his sire taught at. It was one of the reasons he chose to live at home rather than pay to stay at the dorms. As he hurried he reviewed his blueprints, today was the day he would be presenting in front of the committee for the first time. If they liked his design he would be able to start building his team to complete his final project. Bulkhead was both excited and nervous, both his creators had assured him that his project was both genius and innovative and a mech would have to be certifiably insane not to allow his proposal. Hook even threatened to weld some choice places closed himself if they would dare insult his creation in such a fashion. 

His project was a reworking of the internal quantum framework of space bridges. It would allow stable space bridge extension solar reks beyond even the farthest reaches they could currently do. It would revolutionize travel within all of Cybertronian controlled space and maybe beyond…if he could get it to work. As he was glancing through his notes one final time he heard a familiar voice shouting for him.

“Bulkhead!”

A tall handsome mech sporting a distinctive yellow and black paint job rushed to his friend’s side. He clapped the green bot on the shoulder, which even for the tall yellow bot was still a bit of a reach.

“Going through your notes? Are you finally going to give your presentation and blow those old mechs’ minds?”

Bulkhead shuffled embarrassedly even as he smiled a bit in pride.

“I hope so Bee, I’d really like to get started as soon as possible.”

Bee smirked at his large friend,

“Oh? And I’m sure hoping to finish your degree as soon as possible has nothing to do with wanting to be the youngest ever engineer to graduate out of the premiere technical academy.”

The large bot avoided his friend’s look, pretending to look over his plans intently while he stuttered out a response.

“W-well I mean of course that would be nice. Hook is always talking about how genius runs in the family and I really don’t want to disappoint him. And Ratchet always gets so proud when I work with space bridges, I mean he always is proud but he seems to really like my space bridge stuff, so you know I want to make him smile, you know him it doesn’t happen too often and- “

“I’m sure it has nothing at all to do with a cute, little blue secretary~”

Bumblebee chuckled as his friend turned energon pink at the mention of his crush. Sentinel was a beautiful bot there was absolutely no question about that, but Bee knew his friend’s crush had started ages ago. 

 

~Break-Break-Break~

 

Bee and Bulkhead had actually met their first solar cycle at daycare and become fast friends after sharing an energon cube at snack time after another little one had knocked over Bee’s by accident. They couldn’t explain it but it always felt like they had known each other for ages even though they had only met that day. They guessed it could have been a carryover feeling from before the Regen Project but there was no way to tell for sure. All they knew, and all that really mattered, was that from that day on they had become inseparable. On their first day at the learning center Bee and Bulkhead approached the building clutching each other’s servos for comfort, nervous what this new adventure could bring. Before either of them could truly panic the tension was broken by the sound of a sparkling shouting off to the side and a bit behind them. It was a small, blue mech who was crying out indignantly at a large crying mech, obviously the little one’s creator, as he was cuddled close being bathed in kisses. As Bulkhead watched he knew in that moment that he wanted to cuddle the blue mech too, but he wasn’t quite sure why. Bumblebee could read his friend better than anyone, sometimes even better than Bulkhead himself, and with one look Bee could tell even at that young age that his friend was in love. 

As they all grew Bulkhead became more and more enamored with Sentinel as he grew to become the school idol, not that the blue mech ever seemed to realize it. The other more slender and delicate looking bots would sigh as he walked past, slightly envious of his tiny little waist and prominent but proportionate aft. The other students would watch him with a hunger, hoping to catch the little mech’s attention and win him for their own, but no one ever seemed to be able to. Bulkhead had continued to watch Sentinel from the side lines content to just bear witness to the delicate mech’s antics, dreading their graduation day when he would lose even that minimal interaction with the other. And when that day finally came he approached it with a resigned moroseness to his creator’s confusion, certain that this was the end of their “relationship” as little as it was. It truly would have been if not for that first day of summer before he started at the engineering academy.

Hook had sent him off to the clinic to deliver a cube of energon to Ratchet. He had forgotten yet again to bring his lunch to the clinic. Bulkhead trudged in, not really looking up as all the employees knew him by that point and he planned to just drop off the cube with his creator before hurrying out again. Ratchet hated it when mechs got underped while he worked.

“Welcome to the Iacon Family clinic. Do you have an appointment?”

A smooth, familiar voice greeted him making the large mech jolt in surprise. There sitting primly behind the large office desk was the mech that haunted his recharge cycles, Sentinel. He was so startled he couldn’t say anything at first, it wasn’t until Sentinel raised an optic ridge at him that he sputtered into an apology.

“W-what?! Oh, sorry. No I don’t really, you see I’m just delivering this to my creator, and well I guess you just started but I’m in and out of here pretty often, and – “

His rambling was fortunately cut off by Ratchet’s arrival.

“There you are! Hook told me you were coming by after he yelled at me forgetting my cube again,” Ratchet snorted at Hook’s hypocritical complaint as the green and purple mech was just as likely to forget his own cube.

“Bulkhead have you met our new hire Sentinel? I think you went to the same learning center, he just graduated as well so I think he might have been in your class.”

Anyone else would have thought Ratchet was just stating the facts, but Bulkhead knew him far better than most and as he looked at his creator he could see the subtle gleam of mischief and the barely there upturn of his lip plates and he knew he was found out. Somehow Ratchet had figured out his crush. He probably even forgot his cube on purpose this time so Bulkhead would have to stop by. A slight flush came to Bulkhead’s cheeks as he realized his creator’s scheme. Before he could open his mouth and embarrassed himself further Sentinel responded.

“Oh yes! I remember you, you were always in the advanced engineering classes, but I don’t think we ever met. I’m Sentinel, nice to meet you.”

Sentinel formally extended his servo and looked at Bulkhead expectantly. Bulkhead gently took the comparatively tiny servo in his own amazed as he watched his large rough servo completely envelop the soft blue one before clearing his throat and replying in a strangely strained and husky voice,

“Bulkhead.”

As he held that servo as brief as it was he was certain there could never be a better day. He continued to stop into the clinic as often as he could to see and talk with Sentinel. He had never gotten a chance to touch the lustrous plating again, but being able to steal some of his time was enough. It would have to be enough.

 

~Break-Break-Break~

 

Bee smiled at his friend, Bulkhead as he did with all things, had confided in the yellow mech the depths of his crush and his happiness that Sentinel was now working somewhere Bulkhead could see him from time to time. But the yellow bot knew that for the first-time Bulkhead was starting to think about actually making a move. The green mech had never been confident in his frame, he usually felt clumsy and awkward in most social situations relying on the chipper and suave, when he wanted to be, Bee to navigate those challenges. Sentinel, however, was a challenge Bulkhead would have to manage on his own, and as he wasn’t confident in those things he figured he should use something he was. In short his mind. If he couldn’t win Sentinel’s favor directly through poetic complements and flowery praises maybe he could win him though impressing him and proving he could be a good provider…hopefully.

Bee knowing all this decided not to work up his friend any further before his big presentation.

“Hey, no worries big guy, you got this. I’m sure they’ll have no choice but to accept your proposal.”

He smiled at the big mech who took a deep breath and smiled back,

“Thanks Bee. I’ll see you around?”

“You bet bud, Optimus actually invited us over to stay and play some games tonight. He wants to do something fun before the whole craziness around his coming of age ceremony starts up.” 

“Sounds awesome Bee, see you tonight!”

Bulkhead hurried off still checking his notes determined that this would be the best presentation the committee had ever heard!

 

~Break-Break-Break~

 

As it happened his presentation went perfectly and the committee unanimously voted to green light his project and provide him with a team to get started. He had been supplied with a list of candidates to choose from and after making his selections sent out a message requesting a meeting either that afternoon or the following day so he could fill them in. He set up the meeting at the labs, pretty sure no one would be able to make it that day as it was such short notice. Still even if they couldn’t he could start getting the ground work ready in the lab so they would have a better idea of what to do and be more productive the next day. As he was quickly absorbed into formulas and calculations he almost didn’t hear heavy peds approaching. He turned to see a large orange frame with subtle purple detailing. He recognized the mech as a first year and one of the most prominent up and coming members of that class, Mason he thought his name was. He smiled and extended his servo,

“Hi, Mason right? I’m Bulkhead. I’m pleased to have you on my team.”

The other mech smiled back accepting the servo.

“I’m happy to be part of it, so where do we start?”

As the two went over the designs and the theory behind the project they started piecing together a tentative schedule to try to figure out the timeline the project would need to follow to be completed for the senior showcase. They lapsed into comfortable silence as they continued to form the project’s framework. It was disrupted when the orange mech gave a sudden whoop, startling the green mech. The new comer immediately looked abashed and apologized,

“Hey mech, I’m so sorry. I just got a ping from my sister whose been out of the city on a military training mission. We thought she would be gone for another few decacycles but she just said she’ll be home tonight. Apparently, she’ll have a few days of leave after her ‘exemplary’ performance.”

The orange mech chuckled as he rubbed the back of his helm. Bulkhead smiled in understanding.

“No worries, I get how important family is.”

“Do you have siblings?” 

The orange mech asked looking excited to learn more about his new lab mate.

“Well not exactly, but my two best friends act like my brothers most of the time so I feel like that counts.”

The orange mech nodded in agreement.

“So, you have a sister?”

“A sister and a brother actually. Centura and Sentinel.”

“Sentinel?!”

Bulkhead almost fell off his lab bench at that. He knew Sentinel had siblings but he hadn’t actually met them as they had been in a separate class with the younger students, and here he was working on a project with Sentinel’s younger brother.

“W-well I mean um, I’m happy to meet you,” Bulkhead said a bit awkwardly.

The other just watched him with a slightly amused look, but otherwise didn’t comment on his awkwardness.

“I didn’t realize Sentinel had a brother in the engineering academy, I know him from, well, back at the learning center, and well, he works at my creators’ clinic now so I see him occasionally there too.”

Mason regarded him a bit curiously but smiled and responded,

“Yah I’ve always liked engineering, I knew when I was little that I wanted to build stuff, sort of like how Centura knew she wanted to protect our home. Sentinel, well he’s trying to find what he wants to do.”

Mason looked around conspiratorially before he continued,

“Between you and me I think Sentinel knows what he would like to do and what he’s good at but he’s a bit embarrassed about it.”

Bulkhead leaned in, excited to learn anything new about his crush.

“Honestly Sentinel has a way with bitlits like you wouldn’t believe, he would make a fantastic learning center or day care teacher. And he loves doing it too, when he doesn’t think anyone’s looking he has the most serene smile on his face.”

“If he’s good at it and likes it why doesn’t he do it?” Bulkhead asked genuinely curious.

Mason frowned slightly,

“I think it’s because he’s worried people will see him as weak or something, when we were young he was determined to be a soldier. But he never seemed to really like it, it always seemed like he was doing it because he thought he should.”

Mason shrugged,

“But if I know my brother the only thing you can do is give him time, he usually ends up realizing what he should do eventually, but if you try to push him there he becomes even more determined to avoid it for as long as possible.”

Bulkhead pondered that for a minute. It was sad that Sentinel seemed to think he wouldn’t get respect if he acknowledged his more nurturing side. He should have someone to support him and let him know that he was always beautiful and impressive no matter what he did. Bulkhead also had to admit the thought of Sentinel surrounded by little bitlits reading to them or playing with them was a…moving scene. It made him really hope he could one day see that. Maybe with one or two little blue and green bitlits that had sentinels helm fins and Bulkhead’s optics. He shook his head trying to chase away such thoughts.

“W-well with you working on this project do you thing Sentinel…and err-Centura would come to the show case?”

Mason regarded Bulkhead one last time, this time Bulkhead felt like he was looking for something specific. What that was he couldn’t say. After a long moment Mason seemed to find what he was looking for.

“Yah I think so, plus I’m pretty sure I could talk him into it. He’s not usually able to deny me or Centura anything. But it’s getting late so I think I need to head out, like I said my sister’s coming home! I’ll let Sentinel know you said, hi.”

And with a last smile and wave Mason left the lab.

Bulkhead sat there for a moment processing before a slow smile spread across his face. Sentinel’s brother was on his team! Sentinel would have a reason to see his completed project at the end of the year. Perhaps Sentinel’s brother could even give him more insight as to how he could better woo the blue mech. Bulkhead finally cleaned up the lab before he practically floated out of the engineering building. This was a literal dream come true, maybe he even stood a chance, maybe this was Primus’ blessing! But no matter what he knew one thing for sure, he was totally going to tell Bee and Optimus everything tonight. Today was undoubtedly the best day ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He such an awkward, sweet mech. Let's see if he can make a move on his crush in the next chapter. Next chapter I'm thinking we'll get to the ball, it will be interesting to see how that goes ;) This was a pretty quick update, but don't expect this for the future. I was sitting on this and last chapter for a while trying to work up the courage to post it, and while I have the next one started it will probably take a bit longer. 
> 
> As with anyone here your Kudos and comments help inspire me to keep working on this so let me know what you guys think!


	3. Understanding and opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel attends a ball, Bulkhead almost fights a mech, and the family is as overbearing but as loving as ever.

Today was undoubtedly the worst day ever. Normally Sentinel loved going to the detailer, he had always loved feeling clean, but this, this was a whole new level of humiliation. Fresco had raised the bar when it came to custom paint jobs and if he had some say in the final design, it might have been something he was thrilled to wear. As it was his blue, silver, and orange paint was polished to a jewel shine, which he honestly enjoyed. What he wasn’t as crazy about was the detailed stenciling which was delicate and feminine, and like the dress, seemed to emphasize his more…private areas. The main places seemed to be down his back and up his bared leg but even that he could have survived. What made it the absolute worst was what they had done to his handsome face. Apparently, the facial decorations of Caminus had become popular in addition to dresses. Fresco had insisted on giving his optics a dark outline that made them look wider, almost innocent. His lips now sported a lustrous blue paint the made his mouth appear to be naturally set in an alluring pout. But like the dress no one seemed to share his concerns. When he emerged from the painting booth the entire shop seemed to erupt into coos. 

“You look lovely darling!”

A pretty middle-aged fem who was also getting her paint done complimented.

“Such a sweet beauty!”

One of the other designers exclaimed.

Strika and Centura smiled proudly at him as the rest of the small shop continued heaping complements on him. Their paint has obviously been touched up as well, nothing flashy, but freshly polished. 

“I think it might be fitting to complete the outfit here, don’t you think bitlit?”

Strika announced as she grabbed the box that held his dress and jewelry from her subspace. Sentinel tried to protest but the entire shop was vocal in their desire to see him “all dolled up.” Strika even said it might be best as they needed to head to the palace right from the shop and it certainly wouldn’t be comfortable changing in the transport. Sentinel grudgingly took the box and slunk back into the booth he had emerged from. When he emerged the second time the entire store went silent, he looked around nervous for a second that he had done something wrong. Before he could work himself into a true panic the shop erupted into calls and cheers.

“Gorgeous!”

“Beautiful!”

“If none of those bots can appreciate you at the ball I’ll be sure to introduce you to my little Gearshaft, he would whisk you away in a heartbeat!”

This sentiment was echoed all through the shop. Strika smiled and tucked the small blushing bot under her arm.

“Thank you again Ms. Fresco, your work is absolutely stunning.”

Fresco smiled back and nodded.

“Thank you lady Strika, granted my work is only as lovely as the canvas I use. And your creation is a truly perfect canvas.”

After a few more goodbyes and assurances that they would be back, Strika, Centura and Sentinel left the small shop.

He couldn’t help tugging at the dress unconsciously trying to hide away. Centura finally grabbed his servo while they made their way to the transport.

“Stop worrying brother! You look lovely!”

Sentinel shot her a mildly annoyed glare in response.

“I just don’t see why I have to wear this. I feel like a buy mech.”

The last part was unconsciously muttered under his breath. Centura grabbed him optics wide and Strika paused looking at her adopted creation in concern.

“No brother, surly you don’t think that?”

Sentinel’s face turned energon pink, embarrassed that he had voiced his concern out loud.

“Well I mean look at me! At work strange mechs already say I am just a shiny piece of aft. If anyone saw me now…”

He cut himself off as he gestured a servo to encompass his whole frame. Strika grabbed her son’s shoulders in a gentle but firm grip.

“Bitlit, if you were concerned why didn’t you say so?”

Sentinel shrugged, helplessly avoiding both their optics as he continued to pull at the edge of the slit.

“Little one, I truly think you look elegant and beautiful, a ruler, not a buymech. But if you truly feel uncomfortable I will take you home now.”

Sentinel looked up at his mother in surprise.

“You would really deny Lord Megatron’s invitation for me?”

“Lord Megatron has a bitlit of his own, he would understand.”

Strika smiled down at her eldest, before she became serious again,

“Truly bitlit, I would not have you feel uncomfortable. You are Lugnut’s and my son, you are the child of warriors and while not ours by blood you are just as deserving of respect. If you hate it I will take you home now, if you are willing to try going to Optimus’ celebration your father, siblings, and I will be certain to remind those foolish enough to forget whose family you belong to. None shall show you disrespect on my watch.”

Sentinel’s optics shown with lubricant, which he angrily rubbed away. Centura grabbed his arm gently,

“Truly brother, and if you decide to come I will personally teach any mech who would dare say such crass things to you a quick lesson in respect.”

She cracked her servo joints menacingly, Strika nodded in approval.

“Have you spoken with Ratchet about the bots at work? I find it hard to believe he would tolerate such a thing.”

Sentinel shook his head hesitantly, his mother nodded and continued.

“I will be sure to mention it if you feel uncomfortable.”

Strika said with finality. Sentinel gathered himself, moved as always even if it occasionally drove him nuts by his family’s protective tendencies toward him. He felt like even in his life before he never had people to look out for him quite like they would.

“…If I go but get uncomfortable after a while, could I go home?”

“Of course,” Strika assured.

“Ok then I’ll at least try.”

And with that the two large fems ushered him into the waiting transport, Centura quickly gathered her brother protectively into her lap as they made their way to the palace. She quickly shot Mason a comm, informing him of their mission to protect their brother from any…undeserving mechs. She was determined to see her bother have a good time, and hopefully be able to meet a good mech who would protect and value him just as much as they did.

Break-Break-Break

Bulkhead was uncomfortable, to put it mildly. He was polished to a mirror shine and both his creators assured him he cut a handsome figure, but that didn’t make him feel any better. He didn’t like these sorts of formal events, he didn’t mind being at the palace. Pit, as he was such a close friend of Optimus he honestly was over pretty often. But as clever as he was when it came to physics and formulas it didn’t always translate well into small talk. Also he was the first mech to admit he could be clumsy, a wrecking ball Bee had called him jokingly every now and then, so the demure dances and maneuvering through a crowded ballroom could be a recipe for disaster. Even then maybe he would have been ok, it wasn’t like his family, Bee, Optimus, and even Lord Megatron didn’t know he had two left peds. What really made him worried was what Ratchet had mentioned that morning at the day cycle meal.

“Are you ready for the ball tonight Bulkhead?”

Hook had asked. It was one of the few days where his classes didn’t start until the afternoon and he had taken the day off from the hospital to get ready for the night’s festivities. This allowed the small family to have their morning meal together, a rare occurrence.

“I think so,” Bulkhead replied.

“Are you going to go to the detailer?” Ratchet asked.

Bulkhead looked at his chassis, his plating may not have been as shiny as it could have been but it wasn’t bad or patchy. He generally took care of his paint and he didn’t really understand going to the detailer too often. There was no shortage of ways to get it scuffed or ruined in the labs, so getting a whole detailing generally felt like a waste.

“I mean I wasn’t planning on it, it doesn’t look too bad. Does it?”

“No, it’s not that,”

Ratchet said as a small smirk began to form.

“I just thought you might want to try to make a good impression on Sentinel tonight.”

Bulkhead froze, “What does Sentinel have to do with tonight?”

“Well I was talking with him the other day and it seems he’ll be attending Optimus’ celebration as well. And if I know Lugnut and Strika I’m sure they’ll all be freshly polished and painted for the event.”

Bulkhead leaped to his peds,

“I need to go to the detailer! But I don’t have an appointment, will they even be able to fit me in? Oh Primus, this is so embarrassing!”

Ratchet cutoff his creation with a slight gesture.

“I thought this would happen so I had an appointment made for all of us this afternoon, don’t panic bitlit.”

Bulkhead ran around the table and scooped up his surrogate carrier in an embrace.

“You’re the best Ratchet!”

The medic huffed out an amused snort, “And don’t you forget it brat.”

So here he was, polished and awkward waiting to see if he could catch a glimpse of his crush. He almost wished that he wouldn’t so he wouldn’t have to worry about making a fool of himself. Still he really wanted to see the small blue bot, even if it put him at risk of being a stuttering idiot in front of him.

“Relax big guy,”

A yellow servo grabbed his arm. He turned to see Bee’s smiling face.

“I know I just…I’m not good at these things.”

Bee looked at him in sympathy,

“Hey you got this, seriously it will all be fine.”

Bulkhead smiled, “Thanks Bee.”

Just then the ornate door to the ballroom swung open. Strika, Lugnut, and their brood entered. At first Bulkhead was worried Sentinel had decided not to attend, but before he could become too depressed the young fem, Centura he now knew she was called, smiled and grabbed a small blue servo from a mech who had been hidden behind the large frames. Bulkhead’s vents stalled, for there before him was the most beautiful mech to have ever walked Cyberton. Sentinel was a vision, an avatar of Primus himself. His plating gleamed, nearly glowed, as the lamp light reflected off it, the delicate stenciling reminiscent of the marks the ancient priestesses would wear in honor of Primus himself. His face had been decorated in the Caminus fashion making his already full lips look even more plump and kissable. He wore a silver dress that was so light the edges would flutter with every movement, and the little gems and collar were just the perfect finishing touches to make him look like the angel he was. But what Bulkhead thought made him the most beautiful of all was the small tentative smile that responded to that of the larger fem. He was perfect, and it looked like he wasn’t the only one to notice. All around the already crowded ballroom conversations paused as all the mechs and fems turned to take in the new comers, all optics stopped on the small blue frame and refused to leave.

Bulkhead, usually one to avoid conflict at almost all costs, found a protective determination rise in him as he watched the hungry eyes around him. Sentinel was beautiful sure, but he was also devoted to his family, worked hard, and was secretly a shy mech. He knew from experiences back at the learning academy Sentinel hated being the center of attention, at least when it was about his chassis. When mechs would ask him out in the middle of the rec area he would immediately shut down and the small smile that was rare enough in the first place would immediately evaporate and wouldn’t make an appearance the rest of the day. Bulkhead was determined to protect that smile and make tonight a good one for the young blue mech.

As he came to that decision he noticed Nightshade, a sleazy mech on all accounts sauntering his way toward the stunning blue mech.

Strika and Lugnut had been pulled aside almost as soon as they had entered. Megatron was eager to speak to two of his most loyal subjects and they were eager to express their congratulations to the young prince. Before leaving Strika had said something that couldn’t be heard over the crowd to the three siblings. They all nodded, Sentinel looking a bit embarrassed and the other two determined. While still large and imposing the younger mechs didn’t have the same air about them as their parents did. And everyone knew how protective Strika and Lugnut were over their brood, this could be the only time a mech could approach without having their parents present. A situation far too tempting for some mechs, and Nightshade was clearly set on taking advantage of it.

“Well hello beautiful. I was starting to think this place wasn’t worth all the hoopla, but you proved me wrong. What do you say you and I get out of here and I’ll show you a really good time?”

His little speech was punctuated with a wink as he eye-fragged the smaller mech. Bulkhead didn’t even notice the stiffened postures of the other two mechs as he marched toward them. As he got closer he could feel the slimy waves of lust Nightshade wasn’t even trying to subdue, and his temper snapped. His large servo came down roughly on the other mech’s shoulder. The grip bordered on crushing as the startled mech looked up. Bulkhead towered over him, looming in the most menacing way he could manage. His words were just above a growl and his eyes burned with fury, how dare any mech make Sentinel feel uncomfortable! It was disgusting!

“You are making a mockery of the emperor’s celebration, and more importantly you’re making Sentinel uncomfortable. I highly suggest you remove yourself before I do it for you.”

The other mech could not scramble away fast enough, Bulkhead watched him skulk off with grim satisfaction before realizing he too could have just made his love uncomfortable.

“P-Primus! I’m so sorry Sentinel. I didn’t mean to over step my bounds, but I hate seeing anyone say or do those things to, well anyone, but you especially! I’m sure Optimus will be peeved too. I-I’m so sorry you’re ok, right?”

As he was finally able to stop his ramble he looked up from his shuffling peds to see tree pairs of optics watching him intently. The two youngest were looking at him with what appeared to be approval and a hint of playful mischief. Sentinel’s optics literally stole his vents. He looked at Bulkhead like he was a life saver, and the small smile that had started to fade during Nightshade’s botched attempt had returned. Still small and tentative, but very much there. Bulkhead smiled back. Almost as if he realized what he was doing Sentinel stiffened and stood as tall as possible optics glinting with challenge.

“Umm, yes. Thank you, I can however protect myself of course. I am no little damsel thank you very much.”

Bulkhead blinked at the other, slightly confused.

“Of course you’re not, but he was being rude. I wouldn’t want to see that done to anyone. And if I had just stood there and let him it would feel like I was somehow endorsing it, you know? Primus I probably would have done the same thing for Ratchet and everyone knows he doesn’t need protection, have you seen him with a wrench?!”

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm ruefully. All too familiar with the medic’s preferred method of dealing with stupidity. Sentinel couldn’t stop a small chuckle at the image of Bulkhead trying to defend Ratchet. Bulkhead smiled at the beautiful sound.

Suddenly the music in the ballroom shifted as everyone cheered, excited to start dancing, it was a ball after all.

“You hear that Sentinel!? You should totally dance!”

Mason shouted enthusiastically.

“Well I don’t know…”

“You could go with Bulkhead, he’s proved he can keep any unwanted servos off you.”

Centura chucked before becoming serious.

“But seriously if you don’t want to you don’t have to, you’re just good is all. It would be a shame for you not to get at least a dance in. Mason or I can dance with you if you prefer too.”

Before Bulkhead could stutter out a protest, Sentinel took a deep breath before holding out his servo to the larger green bot.

“I guess a dance couldn’t hurt.”

Bulkhead distractedly took the offered servo, not convinced this wasn’t just a recharge flux.

“How are you at dancing?”

The blue mech asked the other.

“Honestly? I’m terrible. I never know where to put my peds.”

The green mech looked at said peds dejectedly certain that this would be the moment Sentinel would elect to dance with one of his siblings instead.

“Very well, then I’ll lead, ok?”

The green mech looked up shocked, only to meet determined blue optics, daring him to argue. The green bot just smiled.

“Sounds great to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think the dance will go? I guess it's a pseudo cliff hanger, but not really. I'll try to get another chapter up soonish, but I make no promises. Let me know what you guys think! What other challenges will Bulkhead and Sentinel run into? Honestly I don't know yet but I'll try to make them good ;)


End file.
